Together
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Another Forever Long Sam and Jules FanFic. Hope you like it! This one is going to be more funny and cute than my other long FanFic which was kinda tragic in parts. haha.
1. Good Morning

**So, I wrote my other Sam/Jules Fanfic "I think this is a bad idea" a while back.. and it started about Eagle Two. Im starting a new long Sam/Jules one… hopefully it will be better :D**

**I own squat. Hehe.**

**Enjoy.**

"Good morning baby." Sam flipped to his side as he awaken by her walking to the bathroom.

"Awe, sweetie Im sorry! Did I wake you?" She turned to see his sleepy eyes trying to bear the light. Sitting down to the bed, she kissed his lips softly.

"No, I need to get up. Early workout today! That's always exciting." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, Im gonna get my shower first." She replied as she stood up and headed to the bathroom, looking back to see Sam grinning at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Last night." He joked. "Last night was amazing."

"Ehh. Its been better!"

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Sam felt immediately attacked by her harsh comment.

"Im just kidding, don't get your boxers in a wad."

"Awe, come on! Don't do this to me!" He joked, standing up to meet her halfway from the bathroom.

"Do what? Apparently you thought it was amazing."

"Yeah, and thinking about it just makes it even better."

"Well, last week, I think you had a lucky week. That- That was awesome."

"Yeah, well you know how I do." Sam joked, finally getting her to break down in laughter. "You go get ready. Im gonna attempt your protein mango breakfast smoothie recipe again!"

"Oh god, sweetheart. Remember, there is a lid. Its really easy to use. You just pick it up, and twist it on the top of the blender. Its simple! Don't make a mess in my kitchen or I will be forced to commit suicide by cop on you." Jules joked.

"Oh. What's this? Is that a threat?! Don't you dare threaten me!" He pulled her under his arm and lifted her head to kiss her lips. "Damn I love you Jules!" He released her to let her place her hands around his waist.

"Sammy, I love you too. Maybe I should get my shower now. Sam. Please focus on smoothies."

"Fine then. I see Im not wanted here!" Sam smiled at her as she waved to him and closed the bathroom door.

In the kitchen Sam had a few difficulties.

"Spoon, Spoon, where's a spoon? Oh well, I guess this will work." Sam grabbed a fork from the dishwasher.

_Add half a cup of ice._

"Ice, Um. Freezer." Sam opened the freezer and jumped back as the frigid air blew out onto his bare chest. "Okay, not a good idea." He spoke to himself.

"A little freezer burn?" Jules joked as she entered the room.

"Yeah yeah. Crack a joke why don't ya!" Sam said, wrapping her in his arms.

"You know what today is don't you." She asked quietly, hoping he would remember.

"I would say today is our 5 month anniversary. That's why I thought last night was amazing! I mean, I gave it my all!" He joked.

"Well, you can make up for it tonight." She winked to him.

"Oh its on! Now, I need my shower, you know I cant wait until workout today. I love that sports bra you always wear."

"Yeah. Well, you better hurry. We have to be there on time for Greg to keep letting us do this. If we clock in 10 seconds late. The commander will find out."

"Okay baby. Whatever you say."

"Oh hush." She swatted him away jokingly as she headed over to the center of the kitchen and he bolted for the shower.

After a few minutes of gathering the smoothie ingredients, she lifted the lid of the blender. "Sam!" She yelled. She walked towards the bathroom, kicking the door open with the power of her leg, Sam jumped as he saw her standing before him, the water beating down on his back, he popped his head from behind the shower curtain.

"Sam! A fork! A fork, are you kidding me!" She yelled jokingly.

"Um Jules. I'm taking a shower, can't this wait a few minutes!" He joked back.

"No. No Sam it cant!" She walked toward him, kissing him and running her hand through his hair. "Hurry up." She turned and walked slowly to the door, looking back and winking at him.

After about 5 minutes Sam came into the kitchen.

"Well, the smoothies are ready." She smiled as she poured his favorite drink into a cup.

"Yay! You know how much I love these things."

"Well, I just can't believe that after living with me for a month, you still cant find the spoons."

"Well, I have been distracted." Sam joked back.

"Okay baby, lets go. You know how Monday morning traffic is." Jules insisted as she grabbed her bag from her bed and Sam took his.

**So well, I hope yall liked the first chapter. This is just gonna be one of those long, drawn out Sam/Jules fanfics :D As you can tell by the first chapter.. its gonna be more humor than anything. Review Please!**


	2. The Plan

**Im gonna go ahead and add another chapter, maybe just cuz im bored :D haha.**

**I wanted to get something started so, this chapter will hopefully pick up some speed.**

**Enjoy.**

"Sam! Jules!" Spike yelled as the two walked into the station.

"See you in a bit Sam." Jules said as she kissed Sam on the cheek and headed to her locker room.

"You two are so cute!" Spike joked as he and his best friend walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, well, don't tell her that, She'll go crazy. Haha." Sam said, opening his locker.

"So Sam, I hear today is a day of celebration. 5 months?" Greg asked as he and Ed walked in.

"Yeah Boss. 5 whole months." Sam replied, gazing at a picture in his locker of him and Jules.

"Okay ladies, lets get to that early morning workout. Jules is already out there. So stop fixing your hair and makeup and get to the gym." Ed joked.

"Fine then, I'll just go with nappy hair!" Lou joked as he headed out of the locker room followed by Wordy, Spike, and Ed.

"Sam, I wanted to talk to you." Greg said as he sat down on the bench beside him. He and Sam had talked about a plan for a few days and he wanted to give him the facts without the others knowing.

"Yeah Sarge?"

"You and Jules. I told the Boss." Greg said hesitantly, Sam giving him a suspicious stare in return. "Its okay." Greg continued. "I gave him the whole plan. He cleared it."

"Thanks Sarge. Does Jules know?"

"No… I want you to tell her, happy 5 months." Greg said as he walked out, leaving Sam smiling at just one of the many pictures of them that were placed scattered across the doors and interior of his locker. They both knew there was more to the discussion between Greg and the Boss.

After hours of workout, no calls came in for Team One and Greg let everyone off an hour early.

"So Sam, whats going down at Jules' house tonight?" Ed joked, shoving his bag into his locker.

"Yeah Samtastic! Are you scoring tonight!?" Spike yelled as he saw his friend blushing.

"Well, according to Jules I wasn't-, nevermind." Sam thought before speaking anymore.

"Oh wow! Sam got dissed by his lady!" Ed joked back, seeing Sam drown in embarrassment.

"I'll see you guys, um, later. Bye." Sam rushed quickly out of the locker room, not even closing the doors to his locker.

"Awe, look at that! Sam didn't even close his locker. Can we say embarrassed!?" Ed continued to poke fun at Sam, even though he was gone, it still amused the others.

"They are so perfect for each other." Wordy said as he pulled the door of Sam's locker to see the layout of pictures.

"Yeah, they really are. Maybe we should- guys, look at that." Ed said quietly as he saw a small box hidden on the top shelf of Sam's locker.

"Is that? Is that a- woah." Lou began.

"Awe! It's a ring!" Spike whispered in an excited tone.

"Is he going to ask her-" Wordy began.

"Well, apparently not tonight!" Lou replied.

"Damn. Where'd he get the money for this rock?" Ed commented as he opened the box.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" Wordy said.

"What are you guys looking at?" Greg spoke as he entered the locker room.

"Nothing!" Ed quickly closed the box and shoved it onto the top shelf where it was before.

"Uh huh. Then why are you at Sam's locker?" Greg asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, just looking at his pictures. Come see, don't you think they are just perfect for each other? Spike added.

"Yeah, yeah they are." Greg smiled, "Guys I need to tell you something."

_Sam and Jules arrived back at her house._

"So Sam, what are we doing for dinner?" Jules asked as she saw the time on her clock read 7:20 pm.

"Hmm. Maybe you should just get ready and we can make it a surprise." Sam commented.

"Sam! You know I cant stand surprises. I have to know what to wear!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I have everything all planned out." Sam responded in a sweet, soft tone as he took her arm and pulled her to their bedroom. "What do you think about this?" He asked as he took a garment bag from the back of his closet.

"Oh Sam! Its beautiful!" She gasped as she saw the stunning red dress he had bought her. "I hope it fits. I got the measurements from Greg that he had for your new uniform. Put it on baby. I have a huge dinner planned tonight for you also. Tonight is all about us being together. I love you." He pulled the dress out of the bag and kissed her softly. He then helped her by pulling her shirt over her shoulders, and sliding the dress over her head in return.

"Sam." Jules spoke softly, a tear rolling from her eye. "Its perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jules, you look amazing." He told her, pushing her to the nearest mirror. He reached into his pocket to pull out another beautiful item that reflected with the mirror.

"Sam, what is that?" She asked as he stroked her hair silently, and brushed it into his fist.

She burst into tears.

"Your dad. I called him to ask him a few things, and he wanted you to have this. It was your mother's he said." He placed a diamond set in platinum necklace around her neck, her hand meeting his.

"Sam. You are the most amazing boyfriend in the world. I could never, in my life, love someone as much as I love you." She turned to him and pulled his face towards hers, kissing him passionately.

"Sweetheart, Im gonna go get dressed and ready, you go do all the girly- get ready to go out with your amazing boyfriend- stuff." Sam joked, taking another look at him standing behind her in the mirror, his lips now placed on her neck.

"Okay Sammy, I'll be doing all of that." She smiled.

Jules stood looking at the mirror for more than 5 minutes, then continued to get ready.

"Hey baby, you ready yet?" Sam entered their bedroom.

"Wow, I also have the sexiest boyfriend in the world! A GQ model is in my bedroom!" She joked. "And yeah, Im ready."

"Jules, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Well, I have never seen such a handsome man in my life."

"Lets go. I have a surprise." Sam took her hand as they headed out to her jeep.

"Sam, this better not be some extravagant dinner or anything, you have done enough. Really!" She stroked his shoulder.

"Oh shit!" Sam yelled, knowing his plan all along.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I need to run by the station. I totally forgot my wallet. Wow, I feel like an idiot." Sam kept with the plan he had created.

"That's fine Sam, gosh, calm down. Its just a five month anniversary. Youa re gettinga l worked up over nothing. Just run in there. It will take two seconds."

Sam turned down the street towards the station, arrived, and pulled into Jules' lucky front row parking space.

"Stay here. I'll be back in 2 seconds." He got out, and closed the door.

'Im counting!" She joked as she yelled to him from the open top jeep.

Inside the station, Greg stood awaiting Sam's arrival. He knew the whole plan.

"Here you go Sam. I got it out of there earlier before the guys could find it. You go make her happy." Greg took Sam into a big bear hug and patted his back. "So are you ready?" Greg asked.

"Yeah Boss. She's the most amazing girl I have ever met in my entire life, I don't know what I would do without her. You should see her tonight. The dress, it's perfect." Sam explained as he took the ring box from Greg's hand.

"Well, go be with her. I'll text you when we get there. I can't believe my little Jules is getting engaged." Greg smiled as he thought about how much he looked to Jules like a daughter.

"Yeah. Well, I hope she says yes." Sam said worriedly.

"Sam. I have seen you two. Trust me, it's a yes. Don't worry. She's crazy about you." Greg replied. "Now go! Don't keep her waiting."

"Thanks for keeping this while we got ready Sarge. Thanks so much." Sam patted his back once more and headed out of the station, putting the box in his suit pocket.

"Greg hold you up?" Jules asked as Sam sighed as he got back in the car.

"Yeah. He started on his speech of protecting his little girl." Sam said seriously, just to keep her from getting to suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"He said to use protection!" Sam joked back.

"Oh god! Why! Hahahaha!" Jules bursted out laughing.

"Well, lets go." Sam pulled away from the curb and headed down the road.

"Sam!" Jules squealed as she saw where they were. "The Wagner? We cant afford that!" She began to freak out at how much money he had already spent on her.

"Jules, just trust me, don't worry, just remember I love you." Sam insisted as he came around to her side of the car to open the door for her.

"Baby, you look amazing." He added as she stood outside of the car.

"You have said that a million times."

"I know baby, but somehow it just keeps popping up in my brain!"

She smiled as he led her into the fancy restaurant.

"Reservations for Sam Braddock, I should have a full section booked." He told the hostess.

"Yes sir, I see here."

"Sam? A whole part of the restraunt? Are you crazy!?" Jules began to get even more worried by the amount of money he was spending.

"Jules! You worry to much baby. I have everything under control! Calm. Breathe. Its simple. Just remember I love you." Sam kissed her forehead before the hostess walked them to the back room of the restaurant. Sam took Jules' hands as he prepared for what he was about to do. The doors opened, and Sam saw his plan fall perfectly into place. He turned Jules away from facing the back wall and he got her to sit down quickly.

"Sam. This is amazing. I can't believe you went to all this trouble for a 5 month anniversary." Jules smiled and giggled as Sam caressed her palms from across the table.

"Jules." Sam looked into her eyes, when he was actually focusing on what was behind her… the entire team. "Yeah Sam?" She asked nervously.

Sam took his fork like an idiot and threw it on the floor beside her chair.

"Oh, let me get that."

"Sam, you're crazy. But Im crazy in love with you!" She brushed her fingers through his hair as he went to the floor beside her. When he came pulled his head up, he didn't bring himself to his feet.

Sam sat there, on one knee, taking her hand so she stood up. He looked to his left. She followed his stare.

"Sam, whats going on. Oh Sam!" She smiled and took a deep breath as she saw her entire team plus the commander of the SRU standing against the back wall.

"Julianna Callaghan." Sam began, reaching into his pocket for the ring box. "What we have, is really special. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I could never love someone like I love you. I can't live without you. So, will you- will you marry me?" Sam asked, opening the box to reveal the shimmering ring.

She looked over to see the team, Greg especially, smiling brightly at her. She waited for Greg's approval. When he nodded and smiled, she looked to Sam, tears in her eyes, and said, "Sam Braddock… of course I will marry you!" He lifted from his knee, placing the ring on her finger, and kissing her beyond passionately, with whistles and cheers coming from their team.

"Sam, its beautiful." She said once they pulled apart.

"No, you're beautiful." He replied, pulling her back towards him.

"Commander? Boss?" Jules spoke as she led Sam towards the group.

"Jules, its clear, you two have to be together. You two aren't yourselves without each other, and Team One needs you two, just as much as you need each other." Greg said, seeing the happiness on Jules' face.

She hugged everyone on her team, then leaned back into her new fiancé.

After a dinner with Sam beside her, and their team, who ate with them, the newly engaged couple finally decided to head home.

"Happy 5 month anniversary Sam."

"Happy Engagement night Jules."

Sam stopped the car in her driveway, and ran to retrieve her from the passenger seat.

"Come here!" He said as he lifted her around his waist, her dress flowing behind her. He carried her to the door and unlocked it with his free hand.

"Sam, I love you so much!" She whispered as he dropped her on her back on their bed.

"I love you too baby." He unlatched the halter clip on the neck of her dress and dropped it on her chest, kissing her neck.

That night felt like a lifetime, but they fell asleep, Sam's hand caressing Jules' beautiful ring, and her body wrapped by his.

**Hope you liked it :D Reviews please!**


	3. Lucky

**I hope you guys are liking this one so far! I wrote the first two chapters from midnight to 5 am this morning! Hahaha.**

**Enjoy.**

A month and a half had passed since Sam asked Jules to marry him.

"Sammy! Look!" Jules squealed as she flipped through a funny wedding cake topper magazine.

"What is it Jules?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Jules bursted out laughing as she showed him the page.

"Oh my gosh. That's interesting." Sam commented as he saw a topper with two SWAT team cops holding guns, but still dressed in traditional wedding attire.

"That made my day. Wow." Jules continued to laugh as Sam sat on their bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, really, we haven't done much planning, do you know where we should have the wedding?" Sam asked, as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Well, Im not that big on huge traditional weddings, you decide."

"Yeah, I'm not really into the huge white garden weddings." Sam replied.

"Yeah, they just aren't my style."

"So, what would you say if I told you we could have a huge wedding, but it contain no white or flowery stuff."

"I would say, that my adorable fiancé needs to speak up." Jules turned and kissed him.

"Well Jules, then I guess I'm gonna have to tell you that the official conference room at the station could be all ours."

"Sam! How did you get that! Its off limits to constables! I have only seen it once and that's when the Commander called me in there my first day!"

"Im guessing you like that idea! And sweetheart, the commander and Sarge, they wanted us to use it to celebrate the first ever marriage of two team mates."

"Oh Sam! It would be the best wedding ever!"

"Yeah, I know. Im amazing!" Sam cheered as he stroked Jules' hair.

"Wow Sam. Wow. Since we have these few days off, maybe we should get a few things done."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Just anything you need to get done. I mean, we rarely get days off." Jules replied.

"Yeah. You're right." Sam replied.

Jules sighed as she grabbed her head.

"Jules you okay?" Sam asked as he saw her face turn pure green.

"Yeah sure. I just haven't felt to good the past few days." Jules said in return, feeling dizzy for the first time that day.

"Why didn't you tell me? Maybe you should get some sleep." Sam aid worriedly.

"No, Im fine. I bet it was just something I ate." Jules stood up.

"Okay baby, but if you start feeling bad, please promise me you will go back to bed." Sam begged, kissing her neck.

"Yeah Sammy, I promise." She replied, even though she knew she wouldn't.

"Oh Jules, I forgot to tell you I have a dentist appointment today. You need to stay here and get some rest, you don't look like you feel to good." Sam said.

"Awe, you go have fun with that. But Sam, I do need to get a few errands done. We need groceries and stuff like that."

"Okay Jules, but just come home right when your finished."

"Ok baby, you go have fun with your dentist appointment. Please don't make them call me for you biting the dentist's finger. Can I trust you to go alone?" She joked, remembering the last time he went and she went with him and he got in a fight with the dental hygienist because they were out of Cherry Fluoride rinse.

"She was asking for it!" Sam defended himself. "I mean come on! She was trying to make me use that banana rinse!"

"Sam, that's no excuse for kicking her. Just hold your nose if it gets that bad." She joked once more, trying to get her mind off of how bad she felt.

"Yeah, whatever. Hopefully that girl wont be there." Sam complained.

"It's okay baby, Just call me if you get scared."

"I don't get scared. I just get mad."

"Uh huh, yeah I see. Bye Baby, you go ahead and go. I love you." Jules said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too baby." He kissed her once more and walked out to his car that she finally made him get instead of his 3-speed bike.

"Damn." She said as she was alone in her house, feeling the sickest she had felt in a long time. She knew exactly what was happening.

She fumbled through the sticky notes on the side of the refrigerator to find a certain doctor's number.

"Dr. Smith's office, how may I help you?" The receptionist prompted.

"Um yes, I- I think I need to make an appointment." Jules spoke softly and nervously.

"First time, huh?" The lady joked.

"Yeah." Jules spoke softly once more.

"I can get you in for an appointment 11. I mean, that's only 30 minutes from now, but we had a cancellation this morning. Could you make that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Now can I get your name?"

"Um, Julianna Callaghan." She responded.

"Okay, well I will see you at 11. Thanks for calling." The receptionist answered as Jules hung up the phone.

Jules finished getting ready and headed towards the doctor. When she go to the front door, her Blackberry rang.

"Hello?" She said timidly, knowing she didn't want to be late.

"So I hear my little sister is engaged and didn't tell me!"

"Oh Jacob its you. Yeah, sorry about that." She responded.

"So who's the fella Im gonna have to watch after?" He joked.

"Sam Braddock, otherwise known as the most amazing guy ever." She said sweetly.

"That's gross Jules, and gosh where do I rank on this list?" Jacob joked.

"Jacob, you are my brother." She spoke softly.

"Jules, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"Yeah, Im fine, just not feeling great." She replied. "Well, I gotta go. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Jacob." She tried to get him off the phone.

"Okay Bye Jules." Jacob replied, a beep signaling the end of the call.

She stood outside for a minute, just leaning up against the brick column, but then what she heard made her freak out.

"Jules, hey!" A voice called out, it was getting closer.

"Oh, hey Sam. How was the dentist?" She tried to keep his attention off where she was.

"I got a blue toothbrush!" He smiled.

"That's great Sam, now can I just kiss that adorable smile of yours?" She asked, smiling sweetly as she put her lips to his.

"That was nice." He smiled as they pulled away.

"So What are you-," Sam looked to see where they were.

"Jules, what are you doing at the OB? Are you-" Sam asked nervously.

"Im not sure Sam, that's why I came." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well, If you are, then it's a good thing that we are getting married. But if you aren't, then we have many, many, many years to try that." Sam pulled her close to him.

"You're not mad?" She asked softly her head buried in his chest.

"Why would I be mad? I personally think a kid of ours would be majorly hot! I mean, with my good looks and your cuteness, that would be one awesome baby." Sam joked, trying to get her to stop worrying.

"Sam, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Well Jules, I think you would make an amazing mom, but that's your choice." Sam rubbed her back.

"Sam." Jules began.

"Yeah baby?" He asked.

"Will you come with me? The only reason I didn't tell you is because I was scared you would be mad." She dropped her head in guilt of doubting how much he cared about her.

"Jules, I would never, in my life, be made at you. Sure I will come, let's go." He took her arm and walked through the door.

"Are you Julianna?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes" She replied, holding Sam's hand beyond tightly.

"Okay, the doctor will be ready for you in just a moment."

"Thanks." She continued to hold Sam's hand as they sat down.

"Pssttt." Sam tried to get her attention without making a scene, "Jules."

"What?"

"My hand is blue."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Jules, there is nothing to be worried about. We are getting married, its not like I would ever leave you to do this alone. Im right here." Sam said, kissing her forehead.

She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Julianna Callaghan?" A nurse walked out into the waiting room.

Jules stood up, Sam's hand in hers and they walked to the small room.

"The doctor will be in soon." The nurse said as Jules sat down, she handed her a gown, and she walked out.

"Jules, what made you think-." Sam began.

"Sam, I didn't get- you know- and I have been feeling awful."

"Oh, I see. Okay. Well baby, there is nothing to worry about, I'm gonna be right here with you the whole time." Sam said comforting, taking her hand again. "Maybe you should change. I'll leave if you want."

"Sam, hush." She pulled him to her to kiss him, and he lifted her shirt over her head and replaced it with the gown.

"Thanks." She replied as she pulled away.

A knock sounded from the door.

"Come in." Jules said.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith." The young blonde lady walked into the room, dropping a file onto the counter. She shook Jules' hand then moved to Sam.

"Sam Braddock." He said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"So, we are going to run a few tests just to see if you are pregnant first, and then we can go from there."

Jules nodded.

After a few tests, the doctor returned.

"Miss Callaghan, Mr. Braddock, you will be expecting a baby." She said with a smile.

Jules looked to Sam with many thoughts going through her head.

"I would like to go ahead and do a Ultra sound if that's okay." Dr. Smith prompted.

"Sam." Jules looked over to him once again.

"It's okay Jules, Im right here." He took her arm as she laid back.

The doctor tried to keep Jules comfortable while she did the ultrasound.

"So how long have you two been dating?" She asked.

"Over 6 months, we are engaged." Sam answered, stroking Jules' arm repeatedly as he watched the amazing images of the ultrasound.

"I would say its about 7-8 weeks." The doctor said suddenly.

"Hey Jules, I guess that was a lucky week." Sam kissed her forehead, as Jules responded, "Oh Sam, hush." The doctor laughing with them.

"Well, everything looks good. I'd like to see you back in a few weeks for another ultrasound."

"Okay, thanks." Jules said as she sat up, leaning her head onto Sam, now feeling comfortable with the situation.

She changed back and they headed out of the doctor's office.

"Jules, Im so excited." He took her in his hand as they walked to her jeep.

"Me too. I guess I will see you at home baby." She kissed him goodbye and he walked over to his car.

**I hope you liked it :D Review Please!**


	4. Preparing Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews! Im really bored so Im gonna add another chapter :D **

**I used the CTV character Bios as usual to help me write this.**

**Enjoy.**

_A few weeks after the first appointment._

Jules' Blackberry rang as she sat on the couch cuddled by Sam.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey sis."

"Jacob, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, its just me, Josh, Jerry, and Jared are all getting together at my place. I wanted to know if you could come. We wanna meet your new man!" He joked.

"When's the J-Boys getting together?"

"Friday. I mean, its only Monday, you should be able to get a flight out."

"Sure. We will be there. We have the end of the week off finally." Jules commented.

"Oh and don't leave the Braddock guy at home! Make sure you pack him." Jacob joked back at her.

"Okay. I think he'll fit. She looked over to her couch where Sam had fallen asleep.

"Bye Sis. See you soon!"

"Bye." She tossed her phone back into her bag.

"Sam. Sammy?" She tossed his shoulder gently.

"Yeah Jules?" Sam opened his eyes slowly.

"Baby, Im really sorry, but we are going to Alberta to see my brothers. They want to meet you, and I feel way safer going there than them coming here, who knows what they would do if they came in this house." She explained.

"Jules, Im excited! I cant wait to meet the guys that changed your diapers and babysat you all those years!" Sam joked, knowing she was the youngest and the only girl out of the 5 siblings.

"Sam! Gosh!" She softly punched his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" He smiled at her.

"I don't know, maybe just because you are the funniest guy in the entire world. I love you Sammy." She said, sitting on the couch next to him, and he leaned over her to kiss her.

"So, when are we going?" Sam asked.

"Friday, but Im gonna get us a flight for Thursday and we can stay at a hotel." Jules replied, Sam resting his hands on her stomach.

"I still cant believe we are gonna have the cutest baby in Toronto!" Sam joked.

"Well, in a few weeks I find out if it's a girl or boy!" She smiled. "I think I need a boy. It's just that the whole mother- daughter dynamic scares the hell outta me."

"Awe, come on Jules. You are amazing with girls. I think its your specialty. I mean think back to Tasha. She was raped and afraid, and guess who saved her!"

"Who?" Jules bit her bottom lip.

"Hmm, the sexy sniper chick right here!" He kissed her.

"Yeah, I got lucky I guess." She smiled.

"I think we are both very lucky." Sam pulled her head to his chest.

*****

A few hours later after a short nap, Jules started searching the internet for tickets.

"Sammy!" She yelled across the house.

"What?" He ran into the bedroom where she was laying on the bed tapping her laptop.

"Do you want to ride first class or coach?" She smiled at him, lifting her eyes from the screen.

"You screamed that loud to ask me that!?" He joked.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"First Class baby. I don't think we should be sitting with the talkative Tom and Barfing Billy." Sam joked just to get to see her giggle a little more.

"Haha. Nice." She giggled.

"I just love your cute little laugh." Sam commented.

"Well…." She stood up from the bed. "I just loved your cute little face." She brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Ehh. I love yours more!"

"Okay, I need to get these ordered." Jules completed her order online and followed Sam into the kitchen.

"Sam, are you hungry? I sure am." Jules asked.

"Nah, but you can have anything you like." Sam told her.

"Haha. Well, its getting late. I might just eat something small and go to bed."

"Okay baby, I'll be waiting for you." Sam ventured off and went to bed.

After about 15 minutes Jules came in and began to change thinking Sam was asleep.

Sam squinted his eyes slightly. "Women are sexiest when they are pregnant." He saw her small, yet growing baby bump.

She gasped as she turned around to see him sitting up with his arms crossed.

"Hmm. You think? I beg to differ." She stood in her undergarments holding a shirt in her hands.

"Come here." Sam stood from the bed and walked over to wrap her in his arms. "I like that outfit, sleep in that." He smiled.

"But Sam-." She began.

"Don't talk back to me." He joke as he picked her up and put her in bed, covering her body with the sheets. He jumped over her and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Sammy." She smiled and nestled her head into his neck.

"Goodnight." He stroked her back.

**Hope you liked it :D Review please! I may update once more tonight :D**


	5. Preparing Part 2

**OMG. Im soooo sorry. I typed this yesterday, uploaded it to my document manager thingy on here… then forgot to add it as a chapter!**

**Drivers Ed started today so for two weeks I may not update AS MUCH.. but don't worry, I will still add like 5 chapters on the weekends! Haha. **

**Enjoy.**

"Sam, It's Wednesday night and I haven't even started packing yet. Maybe we should get on that." Jules explained, dragging her suitcase from the closet.

"Yeah maybe we should. So, I think I'm most excited for the hotel stay tomorrow night, what about you?"

"Sam, Im pregnant. Don't be getting any big ideas, or I will change it to two double beds!" Jules joked.

"No! Please No! I hate the 2 double beds! No!" He joked back as he dropped to his knees at her feet.

"Sammy hush. You just behave and we can keep the king bed." She smiled.

"Yay!" He jumped to his feet and hugged her. "So, are you gonna pack this?" Sam asked as he pulled out a bikini from her drawer.

"Sam. Sweetie. I know this may be a bit hard for you to comprehend, but listen, I'm pregnant. In other words, I have a human, a baby. growing inside me, and I am gaining wait like a fat guy at the all you can eat pancake buffet!" She bursted out laughing.

"So? I think you look beautiful. Anyways, its an indoor pool, nice… soothing… warm-," Sam began to taunt her.

"Sam stop! Gosh, you are breaking me down." She grabbed the hem of his shirt and brushed her lips on his neck.

"The warm, sparkling water." He continued. "I really think you should consider it."

"Sam. No! No one is going to see me like this! Im just scared to death what my brothers are gonna say! I couldn't even have a friend of the male species without them making sure he wasn't fertile!" She joked, laughing out loud, making Sam smile in return.

"Well, they are just going to have to deal with and so are you." Sam said as he grabbed the bikini and threw it into his bag. "I have a plan. Don't worry."

"Oh gosh Sam, your plans are always interesting." She smiled.

After an hour of bundling clothes into bags and packing carryon items, they finally decided to get some sleep.

"Good morning Sammy." Jules whispered as she walked by his side of the bed, dragging her suitcase to the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie. Are you leaving me or something?!" Sam yelled as he jumped from the bed.

"No Sam, don't worry. Just go get ready, or flight is in 2 hours!"

"Okay, hold on." He changed quickly and grabbed his bags and loaded up her jeep.

As they arrived at the airport, Jules dealt with the tickets at the desk while Sam took their bags to get loaded.

"Flight 229 is now loading, passengers please pass through security and board from Gate C." The announcer spoke.

"Okay Sam, that's us. Let's go." She spoke as she took Sam's hand and her bag in the other hand.

"So Jules, tell me about your brothers. I don't want to look like a complete idiot." Sam joked.

"Jacob, well, he'll be the first to hug me. Josh, he'll be the first to try to hurt me. Jared, he's the loud, obnoxious one. Then Jerry, hes drunk, plain and simple. He will walk up to you and you wont understand a word he says. Even though, sometimes he will make you laugh your ass off!"

"Wow, they sound interesting." Sam commented.

"Oh, you'll never know Sam. I lived with them as I grew up, and every single day was something new." Jules laughed.

"Gosh I am so tired." She said as she felt the little bit of weight on her stomach.

"Why don't you get some rest. Its about an hour flight, you can take a nap." Sam said as he reclined her seat for her, then lifted the arm rest from between them.

"Thanks Sammy." She kissed his cheek and laid back.

Sam stayed awake the whole flight, watching her sleep quietly in the comfort of the First Class chair.

"Thank you for flying with us today." An announcement came across the plane.

"Jules, sweetie we are here." He shook her shoulder gently to get her to raise her head.

"Okay Sam. Im up." She sat up in the seat and saw others departing the plane.

"Here I'll get the bags." Sam reached up into the cabin above them to grab the few items. "Come on, lets go." He took her hand and led her off the plane.

"Okay, We can go get the bags, then find a taxi." Sam said as they walked into the airport.

"Okay baby." She followed behind him, still a bit drowsy from her nap.

After an hour of getting from the airport to the hotel, it was getting late.

"Sweetheart, finish your nap, and then we can deal with that surprise." Sam told her, as she nested into the hotel bed.

While she was asleep, Sam walked downstairs to deal with some business.

"Hello, I need to use the pool after closing hours, I'm sure this will solve any problems." Sam said officially as he placed his badge in front of the lady at the front desk of the hotel.

"Yes Sir. Here, just place this reservation page on the glass door to show you are allowed in there." She handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Sam took it and walked back up to the room to find Jules awake.

"Sammy, what time is it?"

"Its almost 11. You slept for a long time."

"Awe Sam! Im sorry, I guess we can't go swimming now." She said relieved.

"Haha, not so fast. I told you I had a plan!" He showed her the paper.

"Oh, great." She replied in a low tone.

"Now go change! We have the pool all to ourselves! All night!" Sam said excitedly as he pulled her out of bed.

"Sam, are you really going to make a pregnant lady wear that bikini?" Jules sighed.

"No, Im gonna make a beautiful pregnant lady wear that bikini!" He reached into his big where he had placed it and he tossed it to her.

"Okay Sam, but the camera better be off!"

"Don't worry, it will be." He watched her walk into the bathroom.

"But my phone's camera isn't." He whispered to himself.

Sam changed into his swimsuit and waited for her to come out.

"Sam. Don't laugh, please." She begged as she popped her head through the doorway.

"Jules, I wont. You will always be beautiful in my eyes." Sam said as he watched her take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom.

"Awe! Baby! You look adorable!" He ran to hug her as she stood with her shouder slumped as she felt she looked awful.

"And how's my other baby?" Sam said as he trailed his lips from her neck to her stomach, her body giving off a shiver of the cold Canadian air.

"Sam, give me my shirt." She said as he stood in front of her.

"Okay, but lets go." He tossed the shirt over her head to keep her warm until they got to the indoor pool.

They swam for a few minutes, Sam lifting her back to let her float.

The pool was just as warm as she wanted it to be. "Sam. Come here." She sat down on the concrete step under the water. She pulled Sam close to her and he kissed her bare neck. He moved her over so he could sit on the step and he placed her between his legs. Her head fell back on his shoulder as he kissed her down her back and placed his hands on her round belly. Though the heat was brewing inside, the cold air filled the hallways where what Jules would call trouble lurked.

******

"Guys hush, I know they are here somewhere." Josh joked as they walked slyly through the halls of the hotel.

"Shh. Wait. Guy's look at this." Jared said as he saw two people in the pool after hours.

Jacob chuckled. "Is that, Is that her?" He asked, knowing he hadn't seen his sister in years.

They watched from behind the reflective wall, two adults making out on the steps of the pool.

The window was one sided, they could see in, but the two in the pool could not see out.

The four boys ducked their heads as the saw the girl lift her head from the guy's neck.

"Oh my gosh! Guys its Jules!" Jacob gasped as they saw the lady scoop her head under the water then face straight at them, not seeing them, but the man still kissing her neck.

The guys bursted out laughing, they walked towards the door where they would make a quick entry to scare the hell out of their sister and her fiancé.

*****

Sam and Jules moved down the steps, still hiding her round belly under the water.

"Sam, I love you so much." She moved her neck from his lips and replaced her lips to his.

"I love you too Jules." He wrapped her around his waist and sat back down on the step.

"This was a great surpr-" Jules began.

"Jules!" The guys yelled as the door flew open with a huge force of 4 grown men, physically, not mentally is Jules' mind.

"Ahh!" She jumped from Sam's lap and dove under the water. Sam stood up, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"So, you must be the Sam fella!" Jared yelled as Jules popped her head just above the water, she wasn't ready to tell her brothers she was pregnant.

"Jules, come here." Sam got on one knee under the water and lifted her around his waist as though she was a 4 year old.

"Oh my gosh! Jules! Are you pregnant!" Jerry yelled at the top of his lungs as he saw the top of her stomach show above the water. Jules placed her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Guys stop." Jacob said, feeling bad for his sister.

"Dude! She really is! Dude, dad is gonna freak!" Jerry continued to yell.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" Sam asked as he carried Jules out of the water and pulled her close to him.

"Hey Jules." Jacob came towards her and hugged her.

"Hey Jacob." She smiled, knowing she had one sensible brother.

"Guys, this is Sam." She held tightly onto Sam's hand as Jacob shook the other.

"You three need to learn to grow up. She's our sister you idiots." Jacob said as he saw the other three staring at her stomach.

"So, how far are you along sis?"

"12 weeks." She smiled as Sam wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"Gosh Jules, you sure have grown up." Josh said laughing.

"Josh, hush." Jacob said.

"How did you guys find me?" Jules asked as she knew she hadn't told them where they were staying.

"You have a nice phone, great GPS signals." Jerry joked.

She sighed and pulled back into Sam for comfort.

"Well, we will see you tomorrow at my house." Jacob said softly, hugging his sister goodbye.

Jerry, Jared, and Josh walked out as Jacob fell behind.

"Nice to meet you Sam, you seem to really love my little sis." Jacob said, shaking Sam's hand once again, "Im sorry about them, they really are immature. Night you two, see you tomorrow."

They watched as the four men walked out and down the hall.

Sam locked the door. "Well, where were we?" He picked Jules up and slid her back down into the water, climbing back onto the steps, he dipped her hair in water, sliding it through his fingers.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**


	6. Preparing Part 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Drivers Ed is soooo boring. One more week though, and it will be done! This weekend I'm gonna try to make up for it though! Oh and by the way. I was feeling really creative at points in this. Haha.**

**Enjoy.**

Her eyelashes fluttered as she woke up feeling a warm body against her skin.

"Sam?" Jules whispered, her eyes still closed. "Sam! What the hell!" She jumped, noticing she was in the bathtub of their hotel room with Sam.

"You fell asleep at the pool baby, and I know you obsess with showers, so I figured this would work. Go back to sleep." Sam whispered to her. Her head was pressed into his neck.

"Awe, Sammy. I love you." She nestled against him, the water twitching with every movement.

"I love you too baby." He stroked her hair and then placed a hand on her growing belly.

*****

"Good morning Sammy." Jules whispered as the sun gleamed through the curtains, bearing down onto the center of the hotel room.

"Hey Jules." Sam rolled over to face her.

"So Sam, I never woke up again?" She smiled.

"No way baby, I made sure of that. You feel well rested, right?" He joked back, pulling a piece of hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, of course I do. Maybe we should get ready, we wouldn't want to be late to see my such courteous, loving and caring brothers would we?!" She joked back, now worrying about what they would bring up, them now knowing she was pregnant.

"Are you trying to blow me off?" Sam snapped at her with a smile across his face, jerking her back towards him as she tried to stand up.

"Yep, I am!" She kissed him quickly and stood back up, grabbing her robe to fight off the Canadian breeze that swept under the door from the halls of the hotel. She walked to the window to get a glimpse of her hometown of Medicine Hat, Alberta.

"Fine! No more baths from me then!" Sam pretended to pout as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her as she looked out the window. It was almost Spring, but the winter air lingered there.

"Okay, Okay, we're good." She smirked, taking kissing his shoulder and heading to her suitcase.

"So, are you excited for today?" Sam asked.

"What? Yeah Sure, of course I am." She fumbled around her bags, getting nervous for the day of uncomfortable discussions she had ahead of her.

"You sure don't seem to excited. You okay sweetie?" Sam asked as he caught her arm that trembled through her suitcase.

"Yeah, lets just go for a bit." She said quickly, grabbing her Hollister jeans, and navy polo shirt.

"Okay then. Let's get ready and we can go by the breakfast bar downstairs on our way out."

"Okay baby. I'll get ready in the bathroom."

"Awe! Come on!" Sam begged as she shook her low and closed the door behind her.

After about 30 minutes Sam was ready and Jules was still in the bathroom getting ready.

"Jules? Jules, you okay?" Sam asked, knocking on the door.

No response.

"Jules." Sam said once more, then applying pressure to the door, just enough to get the cheap lock to pop.

He saw her sitting on the floor, her eyes ducked in her hands.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong?" Sam asked, getting to the floor next to her.

She just shook her head, sniffling as she continued to wipe away the few shed tears.

"Sam." She spoke. "I don't want to explain this to my brothers. Ugh. They are just so hard to deal with, that's why when I finally got in with you, I was so glad to put my family behind me. Im really only here for Jacob. He's the only one with any sense what so ever."

"Well, I'll be there. Just enjoy being with the brother that's half okay!" Sam stroked her back. "Oh and by the way, you look beautiful."

She just smiled and commented, "Thank God for waterproof make-up."

"You look beautiful even with out make-up." Sam replied, "And I almost forgot, how's my other little one this morning?" Sam placed his hands on her stomach.

"I can feel it Jules." Sam said, keeping his hand on her belly but pulling her into a hug.

"Me too. It feels weird." She said nervously.

"Yeah, well, you'll get through it with me right here by your side."

"Thanks Sammy." She stood on her toes to kiss him.

They headed downstairs to grab a muffin, banana, apple and other random breakfast items, and headed out to the rental car they had gotten at the airport.

"Okay Sam. When we get there, lets just kinda- Im gonna keep my jacket on. Maybe they forgot about it!" She wished.

"Haha. Okay." He smiled as she turned down Jacob's street.

"Hey look! Here comes Jules and her man!" Jerry joked as she pulled into the driveway.

"Hey guys." She opened up the door and came towards the group.

"Hey!" Sam said as he came up to other guys.

"Sam! How did you treat her last night!?" Josh asked, elbowing Sam.

"Guys hush. Come on you two, lets go inside." Jacob stepped forward, Sam and Jules following. He pulled them over to the side. "Jules, I just wanted to wa-."

"Julianna." A voice called from the side steps to the house. She turned to see what it was.

"Dad." She whispered, just so Sam could hear her. Sam too her hand tightly, her ring piercing his skin.

"See." Jacob whispered, knowing what Jules though of her father.

"So, Sam. I finally get to meet you in person." Her father came towards them.

"Yes Sir. And thanks for the necklace you sent. Jules looks amazing in it." He looked down at her. She then felt her neck to feel the diamonds.

"Um Hey Dad." She spoke soflty.

"Julianna, how are you?" He shook her hand, what a great father he is.

"Im fine Dad." She responded, glad the secret of her pregnancy hadn't been dropped by one of her brothers.

"Come on Jules." Sam led her inside behind her father.

Sam, Jules, Her father, and her brothers all sat down on the couches that filled the living room and held conversations about work, old memories, etc. Finally, Jack Callaghan, her father, stepped up to the plate to talk about her life with Sam.

"So Julianna." He began, apparently still not getting the fact she went by Jules. "You and Sam, how are things going?"

Sam let her lean up against his chest, as she still wore her long black trench coat so her father could not tell she was pregnant.

"Great. I cant wait until we are married." She responded.

"Mr. Braddock? What about you?"

"Oh yes Sir, I completely agree with Jules. I love your daughter more than you could ever know." He stroked her hair as she had her head leaning on his chest still.

"I can see that." Jack smiled.

All of a sudden Jules jerked forward. "Damn." She said under her breath, hoping no one would notice.

"Jules, you okay?" Sam asked quietly as Jack, Josh, Jared, and Jacob talked.

"The baby wont stop kicking." She whispered back, as she jerked to grab her stomach again, then settled back into Sam to relieve the tight, short pains.

"So Sam, what did you do before you worked for the SRU?" Jacob asked politely, seeing Jules is pain.

"I was in the Special Forces." He nodded, while discretely reaching behind Jules to apply a light pressure to her stomach.

"Damn it!" She jerked forward once more.

"Jules!" Sam said, as he already saw Jack and the others notice her in pain. "You okay sweetie?" He laid her back on the couch.

"Julianna, what's wrong?" Jack rose to his feet and walked towards her. He stood over her, looking down as she looked up to ceiling, lying on her back.

"Uh, um." She studderd as Sam placed his warm hands up her jacket to reach her stomach. Then, thinking it looked a bit weird, he took the blame and unbuttoned her jacket, feeling her heart racing, knowing what he was about to reveal.

"Julianna Callaghan!" Jack yelled as a tear fell from her eye and was wiped by Sam. "Are you- You have go to be kidding me!" Her father stormed out.

"Jules, its okay." Jacob patted her shoulder and chased after Jack.

"Uh, we're gonna, um. Lets go." Josh said as Jerry and Jared followed him out the door, leaving a stressed out Sam and emotionally distraught Jules on the couch.

*****

"Dad. Dad!" Jacob chased his father out to the old shed they had on the farm.

"What! What can I say!? My daughter is pregnant! What can I say to that!?" Jack yelled.

"Dad, be supportive of her!" Jacob yelled back.

"So I can what? Watch that boy just leave her alone with a baby?"

"Dad. Trust me. Sam wont leave her. We saw them last night. Trust me Dad. He loves her." Jacob explained in a soft tone. "They were at the hotel dad. At the pool. That wasn't Julianna. That was Jules, the real Jules. Sam brings it out of her. I have never seen her so happy in my entire life." Jacob smiled.

Jack didn't respond, but instead he stormed back through the door, just staring at Jules crying on the couch, Sam beside her feeling the kicks of the baby.

He didn't say a word, he just walked towards her and brushed his finger along her cheek.

The room was silent. Jules jerked her father's hand from her face and pulled it along her side. She opened up his palm and placed it on her raised stomach.

She smiled as the baby gave off a soft kick.

Sam watched as he saw what went from an awful meeting, turn into a great thing.

**Hope you liked it… HOLY CRAP!!!! Last Dance… AMAZING. Im SO worried about Sam and Jules!!!!! :O **

**Review please!**


	7. Preparing Part 4

**Hey yall! Im gonna try to update a lot this weekend to make up for the week because I have drivers Ed. :/ **

**Hope you like this one! I still don't own ANYTHING. **

**Enjoy.**

"Good morning Julianna." Jack spoke as he walked into the living room to see Jules waking up in Sam's arms on the couch, Sam was still asleep.

"What? Oh hey Dad." She whispered, feeling Sam's head on her shoulder.

"You two fell asleep pretty quickly." Jack came and sat in the chair next to them.

"Yeah, Sam has adjusted to the pregnant lifestyle pretty quickly." She joked, still trying to break the ice with her father.

"Good." He replied, looking to his hands.

"Sammy." Jules spoke as she flipped to her side, waking Sam.

"Hey Jules." He smoothed the back of hair. "Hello Mr. Callaghan."

"Good morning son." Jack said nodding his head. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No Sir, Im good. Jules?" Sam said as he sat up, Jules moving with his every move.

"Im fine. I think we are going to have to get back to Toronto soon. Our flight is at noon." She responded, getting to her feet.

"Well, okay." Jack hugged his daughter.

"Where's the J Boys?" She asked.

"Oh Josh, Jared, and Jerry are asleep. Jacob went to the store, he should be back any minute. I'm gonna have to get home soon. I just wanted to tell you two I'm sorry for how I acted. Sam…" Jack began, Sam looking to his attention. "Im sorry. I know you would never hurt my daughter. Jules, Sweetie. I don't think I could ever say sorry enough."

"Sir, thank you. Thank you for everything, for letting me take care of your daughter. I love her more than you could ever know." Sam said, standing up and kissing Jules cheek.

"Sam, I feel very safe knowing that you are taking care of her." Jack spoke, patting Sam's back.

"My two favorite guys." Jules joked, hugging her Dad.

"Well, you two get ready and I'll drive you to the airport. Boys! You're sister is getting ready to go home, you better get your ass's out here and say goodbye!" Jack yelled through Jacob's house.

"Hey guys. DO you really have to leave?" Jacob asked as he opened the door to his house, hearing Jack's announcement.

"Yeah, our flight is at noon." Jules said as she walked over to where her suitcase had been laid in the room.

"You leaving sis?" Josh asked as he and his brothers came from the guest bedroom they had crashed in.

"Yeah." Sam replied as he saw Jules was busy.

"What time is it?" Jerry asked.

"11." Jack replied.

"Oh crap. You two better hurry." Jacob said, hugging his sister. "Call me, okay? I want to make sure you are okay. Also, once you two have the wedding planned out, let me know."

"Thanks Jacob." She pulled back.

After all the goodbyes, Jack drove Sam and Jules off to the airport.

"Bye Sweetheart." Jack hugged his daughter.

"Bye Dad." She smiled, took Sam's hand and waved goodbye as they headed for their terminal in the airport.

The plane ride back to Toronto was quick, and once they arrived they were more then anxious to get home.

Unlocking the door to the house, Sam spoke, "Jules, you do know I would never hurt you or leave you or anything like that, right?"

"Sam, if I thought you would leave me, do you really think I would wear this ring?" She smiled, then meeting her lips to his.

"Well. It is a pretty ring." Sam joked.

She laughed and replied, "Sammy, Its been a great few days away from everything, but maybe we should go ahead and get a shower and get some sleep. We have another 12 hour shift tomorrow.'

"Jules, you need to tell the team. You cant work that long while you are pregnant!" Sam said, worriedly. "Oh and what do you think you should do so they don't notice until you are ready?"

"Sam-." She began, then just wandered off to their bedroom.

"Hey Jules, you are pregnant, I don't think you should take a shower alone! I mean all the reaching for bottles! Don't worry, I'm here, I'll take care of everything!" Sam jumped as he saw her heading to the bathroom.

"Fine then Sam, Im gonna unpack for a few minutes…. Surprise me." She whispered in his ear as she walked by him.

Sam ran to the bathroom where he started a hot bath just for her in the tub.

About 10 minutes later, after running back and forth, Sam spoke, "Julianna."

She turned to see Sam standing in the doorway to the bathroom with a towel draped over his arm like he worked at a spa.

"Sam. What on earth are you doing?" She laughed as he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"I want you to relax." He smiled, as she got into the hot tub and he walked behind the bathtub, getting to his knees massaging her shoulders until he heard something.

"Jules?" He asked as she didn't respond.

Her head hung low and he would hear her sniffling as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Baby? You okay?" She nodded as she wiped her tears.

"Sam, Im scared to tell the team. I don't want them to be mad." She cried as Sam placed his head on her shoulder.

"Baby, its okay. I mean, you are going into 14 weeks though. We could tell them together." Sam prompted, stroking her wet hair.

She smiled as her tears dropped from her cheeks, Sam kissing her neck.

******

"Hey Guys." Sam said as he walked into the station holding Jules' hand, and seeing Ed, Spike, Lou, and Wordy crowded outside the guy's locker room.

"Samtastic!" Spike yelled as they walked towards Sam and Jules.

"See you in a bit?" Sam whispered, kissing Jules on the lips and letting her pull away to enter her locker room.

"And I repeat. Cutest couple ever." Spike joked. "Dang, isn't she hot? This place is like a steam bath today." He continued, seeing Jules wearing her long trench coat that concealed her baby bump.

"She's been freezing ever since we got back from Alberta. Who knows? Women can be weird sometimes. That's why we get out own locker room, right gentlemen!" Sam spoke as he followed the group into the locker room.

"That's right!" Ed said, high-fiving Sam as he walked by.

"Okay team, full gear, exercise room 5 minutes." Greg popped his head into the locker room as he continued to walk down the hall to meet up with the commander.

*****

"So what's up with the full gear?" Jules asked as she held her helmet in her hand, and wore her vest proudly, knowing it was hiding the extra weight.

"Who knows. Maybe its another test or a-," Sam began.

"Weigh-In Day, Team One." Commander Holleran said, pulling their charts from a file.

Jules' jaw dropped. "Oh crap." She mumbled as she looked over at Sam, her eyes opened wide as Sam looked down at her.

"Jules, its going to be fine, this may make it easier." Sam said, trying to comfort her.

"Sam, they will either figure it out… or I end up on some kind of fattest female police officer list!" She tried to ease this stressful moment by cracking a lame joke.

"Braddock." Holleran said, as Jules peeled her hands from the grip on Sam's vest.

"180." He continued as Sam stepped off the scale.

"Callaghan." He commanded. "Callaghan?" He looked around to see Jules acting as if she didn't hear him. "I uh, I cant?" She fumbled for an excuse to not get on the scale. "Callaghan.. Get- On- The-Scale." The commander continued, she knew there was no way out of it.

Slowly, she stepped up onto the scale, trying to lift up as much as possible to relieve the pressure on scale so she registered lighter.

Sam watched from right next to her. He stood at her side, watching the digital numbers on the scale rise above her usual.

"140." The commander checked twice to make sure that was correct.

"15 pounds heavier than last time?!" Spike yelled.

"Damn Jules! What have you been eating?" Ed joked, watching the embarrassed look on her face.

The guys bursted out laughing except for Sam who watched Jules step from the scale, unzipping her vest and throwing it to the ground, running to her locker room.

"Nice move guys." Sam said as he chased after her. "Jules! Come back." He yelled through the halls of the SRU as he followed her to her locker room.

*****

The guys looked at each other, embarrassed for what they just did to their teammate.

"Guys, maybe you should say something, like an apology!" Greg said as he was one of the others to not laugh at her.

The guys just stood staring at each other silently. "Fine then!" Greg stormed out and headed to her locker room.

*****

"Oh Sam, I knew it would be just awful." Jules cried as Sam cradled her in his arms, sitting on the bench.

"Shh, Shh, its okay Jules, calm down, don't worry about it." He wiped her tears and rocked her against his chest.

Knock. Knock.

"Jules? Sam? Its Greg." He tapped the door lightly to see it was unlocked.

"Hey Sarge, she's fine, I'll have her back out there in a few minutes." Sam said as he continued to wipe her tears that poured from her eyes.

"Sam. I know. I mean, come on. Jules, are you-" Greg began to speak.

"Yeah Boss, I am. I'm pregnant. Almost 14 weeks." She tried to pull a fake smile, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jules, That's great!" Greg said as her eyes filled up with tears again.

"See Jules, I told you no one could be mad at you." Sam said, kissing her forehead.

Greg walked to the bench an sat down, placing his hand on her back, he said "Now, we just sit and wait a few more months for the SRU's next Sniper."

She gave off a small laugh, wiping her tears.

"So what do you say we go back out there?" Sam asked her as she sat up in his lap.

"Yeah Jules, don't worry, the guys have been punished already." Greg joked as he took her hand to help her up, then handing it off to Sam.

Walking out of her locker room, she was immediately stopped by a man strangling her with a hug.

"Im so sorry!!!!!" Spike yelled as he shook her in a tight hug.

"I forgive you Spike." She smiled as he pulled away.

"YAY!!!!!" He gave her another quick hug as Ed walked up, "Haha, I bet she wont forgive you, Ed!!"

"Yeah I will. Im guessing you guys kinda figured it out." She said as she hugged Ed.

"Yeah, We're happy for you two. Congratulations." Ed spoke, patting Sam on the back. "And there is a positive for today! Greg still outweighed all of us."

Everyone bursted out laughing as Greg's jaw dropped.

"Come on pudgy." Wordy said, taking Greg's shoulder and dragging him back into the exercise room.

**Hope you liked it. Im starting the next chapter right now! :D Review Please!**


	8. Preparing Part 5

**Thanks for the reviews yall :D **

_30 weeks pregnant._

"Dang. Im getting tired of this." Jules said, getting ready for a day of going to the station, seeing Sam off to work, then waiting for his return.

"What do you mean?" Sam came up behind her, placed a kiss on her neck and continued on his way into the kitchen.

"I want to work! I cant stand staying at the station. I want to be back in my vest and with you guys."

"Yeah, well you only have a little longer to go." Sam smiled, coming back to wrap his arms around her.

"Fine, I'll just go catch up with Babycakes." She laughed, swaying with Sam rocking side to side, hugging her.

"Good plan." He joked back.

"Hey Sam. We get the results back today." She smiled.

"I cant wait Baby, we finally get to know if we have another great Jules or Sam. I'll be happy with either." Sam responded, grabbing his bags, getting ready to head out to her jeep to drive the two of them to the station.

"Me too baby." She smiled, taking her purse on her arm, and her Blackberry in her hand.

******  
"Hello Boys." Jules spoke, entering the station with Sam's hand in hers.

"Jules! Sam!" Spike yelled, running towards them.

"So hows it going you two?" Lou asked, coming up behind Spike.

"Great. We get the gender results today." Jules replied.

"That's awesome." Spike said.

"Gentlemen! Briefing room in 2." Greg yelled from the top of the steps.

"Excuse me?! Gentlemen? I find that degrading!" Jules joked.

"Awe Im sorry Jules, didn't see you there." Greg said as he jumped down the steps to hug her.

"Uh huh. First you guys tease my weight, now the fact that I'm a girl in a guy's job. Wow this place is just so rude!" She said jokingly, lightly punching Greg's shoulder.

"Sorry Jules!" He laughed back.

"Well, Im gonna go live in my girl cave considering this place is a man cave, you need to go get dressed and ready Sam." She told Sam, still standing with Spike, Lou, and Greg.

"Gosh Pregnant ladies can be so demanding!" Sam joked back, kissing her… in front of the guys.

"AGAIN! I REPEAT! Cutest couple EVER!" Spike joked as Jules pulled away from Sam's lips quickly, smacking Spike's chest.

"Don't you EVER say that again! Never use the word cute around me!" She yelled at him, watching him step back.

As she stormed off towards her locker room, Sam said, "Yeah well, I think she's cute."

"I heard that!" Her voice echoed through the halls of the station.

"Oh shit! Run before she comes after us!" Spike yelled as the guys ran for their lives into the guys locker room.

****  
"Okay boys we are going to go patrol, so team up." Greg told the team as they sat in their seats at the table in the briefing room.

"Sammy." Jules whispered as the team all stood up and began to exit the room.

"Yeah Jules?"

"I have to go by the doctor to get another ultrasound and pick up the results. Im just going to walk though, its nice out."

"Spike's riding with me on patrol, we can give you a ride, its right down the street." Sam suggested.

"Okay, fine. Let me get my bag." Jules responded as she walked back to her locker room.

"Spike! We are going to drop Jules off at the doctor on our way out of town." Sam yelled to him.

"Okay Samtastic! I'll go get the truck started." Spike yelled back.

******

"It must be weird being pregnant." Spike said randomly as he sat in the backseat of the large SUV. "I wonder what its like."

"Spike! Damn!" Sam yelled at his friend as he drove down the street.

"Spike, maybe you should talk to your mom about this." Jules joked.

"Whatever. I have nothing to worry about! Babycakes is good. She actually waits until marriage!" Spike defended.

"What would you have?! Baby robots?" She joked in return, giving Sam the stare, saying Spike was psycho.

"I don't know. Hmm." Spike sighed.

Sam pulled to the curb outside the doctor's office and stepped out to walk Jules to the door.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go?!" Spike begged, pulling down the backseat window/

"Spike! Hush!" Jules yelled to him as pedestrians walked by seeing Spike act like a 4 year old.

"Awe Come on!" He whined.

"Well, we could come. I mean, we are just patrolling today, give Spike some kind of excitement for once. Haha. Plus I want to be with you." Sam grinned as he stood by the truck with Jules.

"Sam, Im fine alone."

She then looked over to see the puppy dog look on Spike's face. She sighed and looked back to Sam. "Fine." She stormed off as Sam signaled for Spike to follow. "Come on Spike!" Sam was excited to get to see Spike freak out.

Spike sat in the waiting room beside Sam in amazement at mothers-to- be would enter and exit with smiles across their faces.

"Julianna Callaghan." The nurse came into the waiting room.

"You boys stay here for a few minutes. I'll text you to come back. I better not get someone coming to tell me that I need to calm you two down. Don't move from those seats." She demanded, grabbing her purse from the chair and Sam pulling her down to kiss her cheek.

"Yes Ma'am." The two men saluted her, making others stare.

She looked back at them laughing as she walked around the corner.

About 15 minutes later Sam received a text.

_You two better be quiet, but come on back if you want._

"Spikey! Lets go!" Sam jumped o his feet as his best friend followed.

"Hey Jules." Sam said as they entered the room to find her sitting in a chair, staring at her phone.

"Boys." She nodded as they took a seat.

The doctor entered holding a file.

"I see you brought your friends." She laughed, seeing the two men in uniform.

"Yeah, Sam my fiancé as you know, and this is Spike, the clown of the team." Jules joked in return.

"Well, that team better make way because you will be having a girl." The doctor announced, Sam and Spike jumping their feet.

"Jules! That's great!" Sam smiled, hugging her.

"Yes! Another Jules at the station!" Spike hugged Jules.

"I think I can handle that." She smiled.

"Now, do you want to see an ultrasound?" The doctor asked.

"Come on Jules, let me and Spike see the little lady!" Sam joked.

Jules sighed as she laid back, then looked over to Spike, "You say a word about my weight, I will permanently deface both you and Babycakes."

Spike's jaw dropped, and he threw his hand across his mouth.

"Babycakes?" The doctor laughed.

"Yeah, Spike's robot girlfriend, long story." Sam told her.

As the ultrasound picked up images of the baby, Spike watched in amazement as Jules smiled and Sam sat between the two of them.

"Is that- That's- That's a ba-" Spike couldn't make words come out of his mouth. He began to hyperventilate.

"Spike! Spike! Calm down! Calm down buddy!" Sam yelled as Spike couldn't catch his breath.

Jules and the doctor bursted out laughing at the scene that was being displayed before them.

"Get his damn inhaler!" Jules yelled as Spike rolled on the floor, Sam trying to calm him down.

Sam reached into Spike's pocket and handed him the inhaler.

After a few pumps of the medicated air, he finally came back to reality.

"Spike? Are you okay?" Sam asked his friend as he sat in the chair next to him.

Jules sat up, laughing along with the doctor.

"That- That baby- Woah." Spike mumbled.

"Yeah Spike, what did you think it would look like?" Jules joked.

"Uh, I don't know." Spike finally caught his breath.

"Well," The doctor tried to speak between laughs, "Im done here. You have about 10 weeks to go, so be excited." She joked.

"Thank you." Jules stood up, taking Sam's hand. "You coming… Asthmatic freak?" She joked, seeing Spike finally realize they were leaving.

****

Once everyone arrived back at the station, everyone started getting ready to go home.

"So Sam and Spike, how was the patrolling for you guys?" Ed asked, knowing they didn't even do anything.

"We took Jules to the doctor, Spike had an asthma attack at the sight of an ultrasound." Sam yelled as the whole team dropped their jaws and a sudden boom of a locker shutting sounded.

"Come on Sam! You cant do that to a guy!" Spike joked, sighing.

"Awe! Did the baby scare Spike?!" Lou yelled across the locker room.

"Not just a baby! A baby girl!" Sam added.

"Awe, I bet Jules is happy." Wordy smiled, since he had three girls.

"Yeah, we both are. I cant wait."

"Well, I am really happy for you two." Greg added, closing his locker doors.

"Sam?" Jules popped her head past the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah." He smiled and grabbed his bag, taking her hand as he walked with her out of the station.

"AGAIN! For the millionth time! Cutest couple EVER!" Spike yelled, the guys just laughing at his crazy self.

**:D It took me a while to write this… dang! Oh well, its not great.. Review please :D**


	9. Preparing Part 6

_**Sorry for not updating for a few days. But here's another chapter!**_

_**Oh, and the measurements like speed wise… im using Miles per hour on here so yeah… sorry if you don't use them. Haha, after reading this, you will SO tell Im in drivers ed again this week!**_

_**Yeah, I kinda skipped like 10 weeks… sorry. Haha. It was getting boring.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Wow! Two weeks with pay? Thanks Boss!" Sam was lit up inside as he knew he could spend these two critical weeks with Jules, knowing she was due within the next week.

"Well, I think that you need to be with her right now, and once the baby is born. So, just go home, take it easy, and enjoy being with her without worrying about work." Greg stood to shake his hand

"Thanks Sarge, and listen, you call me if you need another man out there!" Sam patted Greg on the back, smiling, and then heading for the door.

He had to tell Jules the great news as he drove home after the meeting filled with relief.

"Hey Sammy." Jules answered her phone, seeing the caller ID.

"Hey Sweetie!" Sam sounded overly excited.

"What's got you in such a great mood!" She giggled, loving every happy moment she could have considering she felt awful.

"I got two weeks off with pay! Now I get to spend time with you!" Sam said excitedly, turning through the streets of Toronto, only about 2 minutes away from home.

"Sam! That's great! Im so happy now! Maybe we can also get finished figuring out this wedding since I'm guessing we have to wait until the baby is born."

"Well, Im almost home, See you in a few." Sam said, hanging up his phone.

********

"Where is my sexy sniper chick?" Sam joked, hunting through the house to see her lying on the couch, her hands grasped behind her head. "There you are." He smiled.

"Yeah, here I am!" She sat up, reaching for his shoulders as he walked over to her.

"So, how are my two ladies doing today?" Sam smiled, placing his hand on Jules' abdomen.

"Well, she seems to want to kick like she's riding a horse, whenever I want to take a nap!" Jules joked.

"Well, how about that nap. Im feeling a nap right now. Come here." Sam laid down behind her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her waist. She pulled close to him as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "Just a short nap though." He smiled.

********

"Hey Jules, wake up." Sam gently shook her shoulder, trying to get her up.

"Oh, hey Sammy." She smiled slightly, opening her eyes to the familiar daylight.

"Jules, We are going out to dinner tonight, considering we may not be able to once the baby is born." Sam pulled up to her feet, him a bit unbalanced himself.

"Okay baby, sure, but nothing to fancy." She smiled, walking to their bedroom.

About 20 minutes later Jules returned to the kitchen where Sam was drinking a beer and had made the assumption he was actually going to drive them out to eat.

"Um Sam, what the hell are you doing?" She sniped at him, he then looked down to his hand guilty. "I'm driving!" She yelled as she jerked the keys from his hand.

"Jules! Its cold out!" He yelled to her as she grabbed her down trench coat.

"Sam, put the beer down and lets go!"

Sam dropped the beer on the counter and shot after her.

Driving her jeep through the streets of Toronto, she looked over at Sam. "Sweetie, how many drinks have you had?"

"Uh, 1 duh!" He slurred his words.

"Um yeah, do you think a blood-alcohol test would agree?" She tried to test him to see how alert he really was.

"Okay, maybe 2 or 3. 3 tops." He insisted that he had no more than that to drink that night, considering it was only going on 7pm.

"Sam, what have I told you about this! You wanted to go out tonight, now we are going to look crazy. Damn you choose the most random times to drink!"

"Well, Im already half way there, another sip wont hurt." Sam jerked from beneath her passenger seat and pulled out a beer.

"Sam! What the hell! Don't open that in MY car!" She yelled at him, glad the sun had gone down enough for other drivers not to see him. She jerked the bottle from his hands, laid on the gas for only a few seconds, when all of a sudden she knew they were screwed.

"Oh shit." She yelled at him as flashing lights came up from behind them. "Sam, hide this! Keep your mouth shut!"

He just stared at her as she tossed the full bottle of beer in his lap, it splashing all over her jeep.

The sound of the familiar heavy boots and the beam of an officer's flashlight approached her car on the side of the dark road.

"Ma'am. May I see your driver's license and registration?" The older man asked her as he held the flashlight into her car.

"Uh sure, is there a prob-," She was interrupted by Sam.

"Helllloooooo officer!" Sam squealed in a drunk, high pitched voice.

Jules sighed as the officer continued. "There is the first issue, right there." He pointed to Sam, then to the open beer spilled on the floor of her car. "The second issue is that you pumped to an 85 in a 50." He said, regarding her speed.

Jules sighed once more, handing him her information slowly, and waiting for him to walk back to his car.

"Sam." She whispered. "We are in big trouble."

Sam just kinda giggled, thinking she was joking.

The officer returned. "Ma'am, I need you two to step out of the car for me please." The officer demanded. He then noticed how pregnant she was. "Ma'am, you weren't drinking were you?"

"No, officer." She replied, watching Sam exit from the other side of the car and walking around to meet her.

_Oh shit we are screwed._ She thought to herself, having seen and done this many times before, Sam the same.

Before they knew it, they were in the backseat of a police car, under arrest, and silent.

After arriving to the station, which seemed overly plain and boring compared to the amazing look of the SRU, they were placed on a bench about to be processed.

"Name." The officer sniped as Jules sat on the bench next to Sam.

"Julianna Callaghan." She stated in a serious tone.

"How many weeks pregnant are you?" He asked, seeing her unbalanced behavior, but he knew she wasn't drunk.

"Im due in a few days."

The officer jumped to his feet to unlock her handcuffs to make her relax.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, worriedly.

"No, Im fine. Can I make my phone call now?" She asked, almost jokingly, having made plenty of police station phone calls in her teenage years, too bad this was the first time she had gotten charged for open alcohol and speeding all at once.

The man nodded as she looked back to Sam who sat on the bench, still drunk.

Walking over to the old beaten up phone, she thought about the many times this had happened before. It was always either a provoked street race, or getting busted at a party, or the most embarrassing… waking up in a bed beside a guy she didn't hardly knew, surrounded by cops.

She dialed the first person she could think of.

"Sarge?" She spoke softly into the phone, the other cops at the station not knowing she and Sam were with the SRU, considering she didn't have her badge or SRU id with her.

"Yeah Jules? Where are you?" Greg asked, not recognizing the number.

"Well, um, Boss. We are kinda at the Toronto Police Station, under arrest." She said it almost in a joking voice, just so he wouldn't get angry.

"Jules! We! Im guessing Sam is with you. Don't worry, I'll be over there." Greg yelled into the phone hanging up in a flash, Jules returning to the bench.

"Sir, Ma'am, come with me." An officer said as he led them to a holding cell, the look of being angry, worried, just plain pissed off, crossed their faces.

"Well Sam, this is great, Im going to have a baby in jail, just like every other trashy person does!" She jerked at him.

"Listen Jules, Im sorry, I didn't mean for us to get into trouble. Who did you call?" Sam asked, now released from his handcuffs.

"Greg, let's just let him work his magic." She sighed, sitting back up against Sam, trying to relieve the pain in her stomach.

About 10 minutes of waiting, it felt like it had been over 4 hours.

"Sgt Greg Parker, Im with the police Strategic Response Unit, I hear you have two of my constables here." He informed the cop at the desk, who clearly had no clue they were cops.

"Callaghan and Braddock?"

"Yes Sir, now if you can just get them out of there, I'm sure this can stay between us." Greg conned the officer as he ran to unlock the cell.

"Sarge!" Jules squealed as she jumped into a hug against him.

"Hey Jules. You feeling okay?" Greg checked to make sure none of the stress had made her feel worse.

"Yeah, Im fine for now."

"Sam. Im not even going to ask!" Greg laughed as Sam couldn't even walk.

The officer handed Greg all of the information he had collected.

Heading out to the team truck Greg had driven, he asked, "So Sam, Jules, what exactly happened?"

"Well Boss, All I can say is this is the first time that you have saved me from jail without me being drunk."

"Ah yes, all those times." Greg began to remember when he knew Jules' father and once her mother died, her father went on a different path, and Greg moved on as Jules' closest friend, or as she liked to think of it, a second Dad. "I remember that fella that helped you buy beer when you were 17! Yeah, I remember how you called me from the station crying because you didn't know your own name." Greg bursted out laughing, Sam stopped in his own tracks to listen to these memorable moments in Jules' life.

"Keep talking!" Sam jumped towards them.

"Oh yeah and the time I was on my way home from the SRU and I saw your jeep you had at the time going at 100 miles per hour in a 55. That's the time I didn't pick you up at the station, I met you in the recovery room instead!" Greg reminded her.

"Yeah, that guy was an ass! Can you believe he thought his Ford could go faster than my Jeep?! Haha, bull crap!" She joked, as they pulled out of the parking lot and Greg took them home.

"Hey Jules, I'll get Eddie to pick up your car in the morning. Now, here are the rules, you and Sam need to go into your house, and go to sleep. I'll come by on my way to work. I sure will miss you to around the station." Greg explained as they stepped out of the Suburban, Sam running to the front door.

"Jules, you be careful, you need to take it easy." Greg told her, seeing the pain smeared across her face.

She waved goodbye, "Thanks for helping us out tonight."

"Anytime Jules." Greg spoke, pulling out of her driveway and heading down the street.

After walking into the house after Sam, she saw he had fallen to the bed already, still fully dressed, so she took up his same look and just climbed up next to him, nestling her head into his chest. Sam looked down to her as he was still slightly alert.

After only about 3 Hours of sleeping, it was about to hit 4 am, but instead of waking up to the sunlight a few hours later, she woke up then, in the dark, with a sudden shock of pain.

**Hope you liked it…. -Runs behind Sam's shield for using a cliffhanger-! **

**Review please!**


	10. Keeping the Time

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D **

**Yeah, I figured I should update tonight considering I left a cliffhanger last night… sorry about that!**

**Enjoy.**

Jules rolled to her side as the pain surged through her body.

"Sam…." She whispered, her breath choking as she cringed with pain. She shook his shoulder gently, to not startle him.

"Yeah, sweetie, what's wrong?" He jerked his head from the pillow, seeing her in pain.

"Sam, I think it's time." She mumbled, as Sam tried to help her sit up. "Sam, my water just broke!"

"Come here sweetie, come here." He took her in his arms, they were both still dressed in their couple's dinner/ get bailed out of jail, attire. "Jules, we need to get you to the hospital." He jumped to his feet, sliding his shoes on, then grabbing his and her jacket. He then lifted her from the bed, and began to carry her to his small car as her jeep was still who knows where, scooping his phone and her keys from the counter on the way out.

"Sam, Im not ready for this!" She whined, as Sam drove as fast as he could LEGALLY down the street.

"Jules, baby, Its gonna be okay. Everything is going to go great, I promise." He took her hand, holding it tightly as his other hand steered through the small amount of cars on the road at 4 am.

Arriving at the hospital Jules was taking deep breaths, trying to soothe the pain.

They rode the elevator 3 floors to the Maternity ward where Jules' doctor was ironically already on shift.

"Miss Callaghan!" She jumped from behind the desk, seeing Jules in a wheel chair, being pushed by a nurse, and Sam following at her side.

"Hey Dr. Smith." She said in a light tone.

"Well, I guess we are going to get you into a room! You ready for this!? I bet you're excited!"

Sam answered for her, "Trust me, she's excited! You just cant see it, but she's ready."

"Well, I'll be right in!" The doctor replied, a smile across her face as she loved seeing the emotions of first-time parents.

Sam and Jules nodded as the nurse pushed Jules into a room and they got her in a gown and in bed.

"I'll be right back, the doctor should be in any moment." The nurse stated, as she walked out into the hall.

"Sam?" Jules whispered, reaching and fumbling for his hand.

"Jules, I love you." He let his hand find hers, and he smiled, knowing they were about to have a new piece of happiness around the house.

"I love you too Sammy." She smiled, but then jerked in pain as another contraction came on.

"You okay baby?" Sam asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

She took a deep breath and sighed, it felt like a lifetime until the doctor finally came in.

"So, Miss Callaghan and Mr. Braddock, how's your asthma friend doing?" She joked, being followed in by two nurses who carried items such as blankets, and other procedure equipment.

"He had to get a new inhaler and dignity considering the other guys found out!" Sam laughed, trying to make Jules more comfortable.

"Can we please get this over with!" Jules lashed out as she couldn't bear the pain any longer.

"Okay, okay Jules. Calm down sweetie!" Sam stood up and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds, then returning to the chair he had pulled next to her.

"Okay, lets do this then!" Dr. Smith began to set up.

After a few pushes, there was no luck, Jules sat with sweat pouring from her face, Sam even sweatier.

"Sammy, I cant do this." She cried as she felt like giving up.

"Come on Jules, think of something that like completely pissed you off!" Sam said, almost jokingly, but she just stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Uh, um, hold on!" Sam jerked from his pocket his Blackberry where he went into his videos. "I recorded this, you may not like what you see." Sam played the video of Spike singing a song saying how cute Sam and Jules were. "Now Jules, you cant kill Spike with our child in you, so…", Before he could finish his sentence his hand was numb as he heard cries coming from the doctor's arms.

"Im- Going – to Kill- Spike!" She yelled, then realizing what she had just done. "Sam!" She cried, tears now flooding from her eyes as Sam let go of her hand to take the small baby girl in his arms.

"Jules! She's beautiful!" Sam smiled, looking at his adorable daughter. He then placed her in Jules' arms.

"Sam, Shes amazing, She's perfect." Jules pulled Sam's head down to hers to kiss him.

"Yes, she is. Just like you." He smiled, as the doctor walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone with their newborn child. "Maybe we should call Greg, he wanted to keep an eye on you, and he should be up by now. There is a Sergeant meeting around 7 this morning." Sam said, looking at his watch to see it was already 6:15 in the morning, as if he were keeping the time like he was writing a book.

"Yeah Sammy, maybe you should call him before he goes by the house to check on us!" She smiled, now relieved the pain was gone and she had a beautiful daughter she was going to get to raise with the man she loved. "Wait, Sam! What's her name?" She giggled, realizing they hadn't talked except for a few times of the most important part of her pregnancy.

"Sam, didn't you say 'Carly Marie'?" She asked, seeing her daughter fit the name perfectly.

"Yeah, baby, we did. And Jules, you wanted Braddock for her right?" He questioned her, seeing a confused look on her face.

"Sam, of course her last name will be Braddock, I love you, and I know I could never love anyone other than you." She smiled, taking Sam's hand as she still held onto their new daughter, Carly Marie Braddock.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT….. AGAIN - hides behind Sam's shield!**

**Review please! I will TRY to update tomorrow, but Im not going to be home till like 10 so, yeah. I'll see though! :D**


	11. First Night

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. Here's the next chapter.. :D**

**Enjoy. **

_Within 30 minutes after Jules gave birth to she and Sam's new daughter…_

"How's the new mommy and daddy?" Greg said softly, opening the hospital room door.

"Were good." Sam answered, watching Jules hold their new daughter.

"So what's our newest sniper's name?"

"Carly Marie Braddock." Jules smiled as she was so excited for the day she could have the same last name as Sam.

"She's beautiful. Jules, she has your eyes, and well at 5 pounds, most likely your size." Greg joked, then Carly bursted into tears, screaming and crying. "And Sam, your big mouth."

"Great." Jules giggled as Sam's smile dropped.

"Well, the guys said they would stop by sometime. I actually sent them out on an early morning call… all alone." Greg explained.

"You can go. We're good. Plus, the doctor said we could go home later today. Everything looks good, so we are both very happy." Jules said.

_Greg stayed for a few more minutes, then left._

_About 8 hours later the doctor released Jules from the hospital, allowing her to go home with Sam and their new daughter._

"Sam." Jules spoke as she stood beside Sam in the baby's nursery, and they looked over the crib.

"Yeah baby?" Sam placed his hand on her back.

"I cant believe we are parents now. I just—I cant believe it."

"Me neither Jules. It feels like we are finally together in some way. I love you. I just cant wait until we are married." Sam pulled her close to him, both smiling at the sight of their sleeping daughter.

"You know Sam… these few hours of silence may be short-lived, maybe we should make the best of it." Jules smiled flirtingly as Sam lifted her off the ground and carried her to their bedroom.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Sam spoke as he kissed her passionately.

Jules had pulled Sam's shirt off and Sam had gotten her shirt half way up her sides when cries and screams came from across the house.

"Shit." Jules laughed, placing her head on Sam's bare chest.

"Let's go be a mom and dad." Jules said, rolling her shirt back down and walking towards the baby's room, taking Sam's hand as he walked behind her, throwing his shirt back on.

**Sorry….. Sorry… Sorry………. I have NEVER written something this short. I just wanted to get this story back going, and I really didn't know how to. Haha. I will update this every once in a while.. but oh well. Im working on a new story "Problems"… go check it out! Another chapter for it should be up soon!**


End file.
